pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Buzz Lightyear
Buzz Lightyear is one of the main characters in Toy Story and Toy Story 2. He will appear again in Toy Story 3. ''Toy Story'' In the first movie, Andy recieved him for his birthday and quickly became his favorite toy, though Buzz believed himself to be the real Buzz Lightyear. This caused tension with Woody, who had been Andy's favorite toy before his arrival. Out of jealousy, Woody pushed him out of Andy's window by accident, and they both ended up in Sid's house, where Buzz discovered, for the first time, that he was a toy, much to his dismay. He desperately tried his last attempt at proving he was a Space Ranger by jumping from the top of the stairs, aiming toward the window, only to fall to the bottom of the stairs and lose his arm in the process. He was initially depressed and didn't want to help Woody, but with Woody's encouraging input about how Andy loves having him as his toy, he gradually warms up to the situation. Putting all differences aside, Buzz and Woody worked together and they escaped from Sid's house, reunited with Andy and his toys, and became the best of friends. ''Toy Story 2'' In the sequel, Buzz is the leader of the rescue party that goes to save Woody from Al. After a few twists and turns, he finally finds Woody and tries to make Woody remember what being a toy means by (ironically) using Woody's words from the first film. Eventually, Woody comes to his senses and calls Buzz back, but the Prospector separates the two, determined to get Woody to Japan along with the rest of the Roundup gang. Buzz and the toys hijack a Pizza Planet delivery truck to chase after Al to the airport, where he finally extricates Woody and gets rid of the vile Prospector. After Bullseye emerges from the case, Buzz assists Woody in rescuing Jessie. Back at Andy's house, Buzz develops a crush on Jessie and the two (after a cute scene), seem to enter a relationship together. Buzz also has two alternate incarnations in Toy Story 2. '"Video Game" Buzz' "Video Game" Buzz is a character that appeared only in a Nintendo-like video game played by Rex at the beginning of Toy Story 2. He infiltrates Zurg's fortress "through the main gate" and battles against Zurg, but loses. '"Bonus Belt" Buzz' For character details, see Deluded Buzz. ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' In the Disney series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Buzz is an actual Space Ranger working for Star Command and protecting the universe from the Evil Emperor Zurg, alongside Mira Nova, a Tangean princess with phasing powers, Booster, a janitor from the planet Jo-Ad, and XR, a robot created by the Little Green Men. Like his Toy Story incarnation, this Buzz is known for his heroism and bravery and is a stickler for procedure, but will tell a cover story if he needs to. However he has little people skills, and at times displays a lack of common sense. In this series, he is voiced by Patrick Warburton. Trivia * The role of Buzz Lightyear was originally offered to Billy Crystal who turned it down, a move he later admitted regretting. Billy Crystal eventually voiced Mike Wazowski, a character in Monsters, Inc. * Buzz does a Vulcan salute from the Star Trek series when saying "Farewell" to Woody at the gas station, when leaving Andy's house for his mission to rescue Woody, and when saying "Farewell" to the other Buzz who is playing catch with Zurg. * Buzz makes a cameo in Finding Nemo, as a toy that was in the dentist's waiting room. * The Lightyear Blimp in the movie Cars is a reference to Buzz Lightyear, and is also a parody of the Goodyear Blimp. * Buzz briefly appears at the end of Cars as a car, arguing with Woody. He is a Space Rover, and Woody is a minivan. * All tires in Cars are branded as "Lightyear", both a reference to Buzz Lightyear and a play on the name Goodyear (an actual tire manufacturer). * The original script for the upcoming Toy Story 3 had Buzz and his entire toy line recalled back to Taiwan (where the Buzz Lightyear toys are made) due to a defect. Apparently, that defect could have explained why Buzz and his toy line believed themselves to be real space rangers. **In the new script of Toy Story 3, Buzz had to be reset after a failed attempt to escape the day-care center. But, in the process, Buzz reverts to his old ways back in the original Toy Story, but now speaking Spanish and has Mexican mannerisms. This could be a reference to the old script of Toy Story 3. * When Buzz starts flying out from the staircase to the window at Sid's house, a Disney logo is seen on the back of him. * The colors on Buzz are the favorites of John Lasseter (lime green) and his wife, Nancy (purple)DisneyLiving, Volume 6 (Buzz). Other quotes References Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Characters